Five Messages
by Tempest1
Summary: Duo comes home from grocery shopping, with five messages on his answering mechine with two from the gundam pilots so why is he so disturbed?
1. Five Messages

Five messages

Five messages.

By: Tempest

07/18/01

Warnings: Duo-ness. Wufei-ness Quatre-ness. Dr-ness. O.o;; Nothin' bad. Rated PG is all. Don't worry; it'll get juicey in later chapters. ^. ~ But I won't continue unless I get at least five positive reviews. 

Disclaimer: **latches onto her Heero and Duo plushies** WHY CAN"T I OWN YOU??!?!?! **Cries**

** **

** **

** **

"Five new messages"

Duo rubbed his hands together grinning. "Oh, so I'm special today am I?" he reached over a pressed the green play button as laid down his grocery bags. The tape clicked on then a familiar voice began to speak.

"Umm. Well sorry I didn't catch you earlier Duo; this is Quatre, and I was wondering… well if… you would come see me and Trowa?" Duo smiled at the invitation, then grinned wildly at the "me and Trowa" part of the message.

"So anyway, I'll try to give you a call back later, alright?! Ja ne Duo!" The petite blonde's voice clicked off.

Second Message.

"Maxwell!!!" Duo cringed and he dropped a can of pineapples on his foot, he knew that voice all to well. 

"It is unjust that you claim to keep in touch with us, say that we shouldn't lose touch and then never contact anyone of us!! I demand JUSTICE from you!! I don't know if~"

Third message.

"~Weak Onna answering device! Anyway, I don't know if Quatre has contacted you or not, but he is planning a small get together between the five of us. Even Heero agreed I demand to~"

Fourth message.

"AHHHH!!!! I demand to see you there!!!"With that, Wufei's voice clicked off the answering machine. Duo smiled brightly. "A get together huh? Alrighty."

Fifth message. 

"Mr. Maxwell this is Dr…."

I'll be there alright, Wufei. So is the last message from another psycho? "I feel like I'm in a bubble. Gee, I've never felt this good ina…." Duo's breath caught in his throat as the last message clicked off. The words echoed in his head. 

"I'm sorry to tell you, your test results are positive, and I ask you to please make an appointment with me as soon as possible. 

Then all of the sudden, the bubble popped. Duo lifted his hand up to his forehead and ran down the side of his left cheek. "That's it….."(1)

"….I'm going to die…"

Don't hurt me!! **Hides** I won't continue this story unless I get atleast five positive reviews. G-men ne!!!

1. I don't know about you, but when I receive bad news, I become unusually calm. 


	2. Painful Phone Call

Five Messages

Five Messages

Chapter 2

Ramblings: Thank you for all the reviews in such a short period of time!!

Warnings:Not tooooo bad yet…. hints of 3x4

Disclaimer: I don't own 'em * **Pouts ***

**/ / = Char thoughts.**

** **

** **

** **

** **

**"**Trowa?Trowa? Can you answer that please…? I'm a little busy right now!!"Quatre called as he struggle with his tie. 

"Hello?" Trowa's monotone answered the phone. A rather bubbly voice responded at the other end. 

"Gee Trowa, if I didn't know that was you, I would have thought a kidnapper was going to hold ransom for Quatre." 

Trowa smirked slightly. "Duo.." 

"Hey where is Quatre by the way? Is he anywhere around." Trowa nodded into the phone. "Hello Trowa? I can't see you, whether you like it or not you're going to hafta talk!!!" Trowa blinked. "Aa, Duo. Quatre is getting ready for a meeting, so he can't talk right now…" Trowa tilted his head back and looked down the hall. Quatre pale skin was red with frustration was he fought against his tie. 

"K'so!!" A high-pitched voice rang out through the entire mansion. 

"Whoa…. What was that?!" 

"Quatre… anyway, Duo are you going to be joining us?"

"Oh yea, but I gotta take care of something so I might be a little late, is that alright with Quatre?" Duo questioned. "I'm sure it will Duo, but out of curiosity what is going to keep you?" 

The other side of the line became silent. "Oh.. You know me.. a little this a little that, nothing important really…" Duo bit his down on his lower lip. "Alright then Duo. I'll see you next Friday then?" /He's hiding something…/

Quatre ran down the hall and snatched the phone away from Trowa. "Hi Duo!" Quatre pointed at his knotted tie then glared at Trowa. Trowa began to unknot the tie. "Hey Q, wassup? What're ya doin?" Quatre flushed at Trowa put on the finishing touches. "I'm just leaving for a meeting but I thought that I should at least say 'hi' and 'bye' so I'll see you next week right?" 

"Aa, I'll be there. But now I've got to go somewhere right now' Q. Ja ne."

"Bye Duo." Both sides hung up the phone. 

Quatre turned to face Trowa. "Trowa, something is wrong."Trowa nodded in agreement. "What do you think?" Quatre shook his head. "I don't quite know… but when he said that he had to go somewhere… I felt a slight pain right here…" Quatre put his right hand over his heart.Trowa didn't want his angel to worry if he didn't have to so he took Quatre' s hand in his. "Don't worry Quatre, maybe he's just heart broken, or love sick…?" Quatre giggled. "Maybe you're right Trowa! Well let's go then!" With that, Quatre and Trowa made their way out the door. 

"Hhhmmmm… I haven't seen the guys in years… so what should I wear…?" Duo laughed at the though of being worried about what to wear infront of Quatre, Trowa, Wufei, and especially Heero. "I feel like a teenager on a mayjor date."Duo struck a pose in his full lengh mirror, then felt a little light headed. He stumbled over to his bed and passed out. 

**Hides** Don't hurt mee…..!!


	3. Curious

Five Messages

Five Messages

By: Tempest

Warnings: Eee… we're not getting to bad yet…. A hint of shounen ai, noting bad. OOC Heero, moody Duo. 

Ramblings:Thank you so much for putting up with me!! You requested longer chapters so here we go!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these people! Please don't sue me, I have no money!

"Duo, wake up." Duo felt two hands grip his shoulders as the shook him. "Duo, Duo!" The voice said in a flat monotone. Duo's violet eyes fluttered open and focused and none-other then Mr. Perfect. "Heero…" Duo said in barely a whisper. "Duo, what happened to you?" Duo jumped up and immediately felt that what he did was a bad idea. The blood rushed to his head, his knees shook, and he dropped. Luckily Heero was behind him, and saved him from the cold hardwood floor. "Thanks Heero."

"Duo,"

"So what brings you here anyway?"

"Duo,"

"I mean I wasn't supposed to see any of you until… like next week."

"Duo,"

"You didn't have to go out of your way to get here, y'know."

//That's it, I want answers now// Heero thought when he put his left hand over Duo's mouth. "Duo, I have questions, and you have the answers, and I want those answers NOW! Are you willing to give me those answers?" Heero turned his death glare onto Duo. Duo nodded vigorously. Heero removed his hand from Duo's mouth. "How about we talk about it over coffee Heero?" Heero nodded in approval, and made their way into the kitchen. 

"Quatre are you okay?"

"Yea, Trowa I'm fine… that meeting, was murder." The blond put a nearby pillow over his head. "Do you need anything?" Trowa asked in concern. He could see the pillow move silently. 

"Can you go into the kitchen and get the migraine pills and a cup of water for me please?" Quatre asked quietly his voice muffled from under the pillow. "Alright Quatre." Trowa closed the blinds blocking out the sun from his angel, it should have been a crime to give such a gentle being such pain. 

"Are you sure it's a migraine?" Trowa asked. Quatre peaked out from under his pillow. "Maybe not, it's more like a really bad head ache." Trowa raised an eyebrow and sat on the bed. "Maybe you're getting sick…?"Quatre's eyes widened. "No way, I can't get sick right now Trowa, everybody is coming next week!" 

"What hurts?"

" After I got into the meeting, after a little bit, I felt some pain in my chest, then just a little while again, I could I got dizzy and light headed. I think it's just the heat Trowa, nothing to worry about, really."

Trowa muffled a laugh. "Quatre, it's 72 degrees outside… unless you're used to sub-degree temperatures, and I know for a fact you can put up with the heat better then I can in 110 degree and up weather." 

"Trowa?"

"Hmm Quatre?"

"You talk to much." 

//Now, I'll get the answers that I want…// Heero thought as Duo sat down at the table after he poured Heero a cup of coffee, and himself a cup of milk. "Do you not like coffee?" Heero questioned."Nope, I can't stand the stuff. "

"Then why do you have it?"

"For company of course! I gotta be prepared y'know!" Duo grinned. Heero wasn't buying it. "Alright, Heero, what are you doing here?" Heero blinked. "There has to be a reason?"

"Yes. I want to know honestly."

"…"

"Heero, spill it."

"It's quiet…." Duo gave Heero a dumbfounded look. "Huh?" //What's that supposed to mean? Last I saw you, you had a heart- attack every time I bugged you even a little bit… ehehe… good choice of words there…// 

"Alright what else?"

"I don't trust you not to get in trouble somehow on your way to L4…." Duo put a hand dramatically over his heart. "Oh Heero, my Heero! I didn't know you cared so much about me!!" 

"I do."

"Wha…?" 

"I care about you a lot Duo."Duo shook his head. //Whoa whoa, what am I hearing? I think I'm finally losing it here. Brain to Duo, we have lost connection.// Duo couldn't hide the shock on his face one bit. "Is it surprising that I care about you?" Duo nodded dumbly. "Why?" 

"That's a retard question Heero!" Right then and there, Duo lost it. "I mean really, during the war, I'd barely say a word to you and you'd trip out! Okay well, you wouldn't trip, but you always completely ignore me! Not to mention that one time you actually broke my damned nose!" Duo took a sharp breathe in along with a swig of Milk. He coughed violently.

Heero jumped immediately out of his chair. "Duo? Are you okay?!" Heero put his hand on Duo's back. "I'm fine, I'm fine! Milk went down the wrong tube is all. Really, Heero, you don't need to trip. Let's cut to the chase Heero, what do you want to know?"

"I'm came here to check on you, I knocked on the door, and I heard you yell, ran in, and you had passed out."

//I yelled? I don't remember that. How could I yell? I could barely breathe for crying out loud, alright what's going on? There's no way in hell I could have yelled and had Heero heard me… maybe I need a second opinion on this…//

"Duo, what's wrong with you?" Duo sighed in defeat. "Alright Heero sit down…" Duo turned around and gathered his nervs together. "Alright Heero… it's like this…." 

"UGHHH!!!! BAKA ONNA!" Wufei yelled with his sound system turned up on full blast in his jaguar on the way home from work. "How could she? Who the hell does she think she is?!" Wufei looked up at a picture of Sally on his key chain. "KISAMA!!!" Needless to say, Wufei grumbled on like this until he got home. 

Wufei turned the key to his apartment and the door creeked open softly. The phone was ringing the tune to "Enter the sandman" by Metallica. Wufei put down his things and pick it up quickly. "Hello?" 

"Wufei, it's Heero…" 

"Hello Heero, what do you need, do you want me to bring something next week?" 

"Yea, in fact I do…."

"Alright what?"

"Sally is a doctor is she not…?"

"Yes, she is… what's wrong with you Heero?"

"It's not for me, it's for Duo…"

"What?"  
  


"He's in the bathroom down the hall right now, so I'm sure he can't hear me.. but.. Wufei, I think Duo is dying… and he won't give me any straight answers.." 

Little did Heero know, but Duo was standing behind the door to the kitchen listening quietly. //My secret is out… oh god Heero…how could you…?// Duo Maxwell sunk down to his knees… and cried…

TBC

Yay a longer chapter! Don't hurt me!! 


	4. Snow falll

Five Messages 4,

Five Messages 4,

By: Tempest

Comments: I AM BACKK!! Sorry about that people!! ^.^;;; Well I'll be updating more often now. Just because I got so many good reviews! ^.^!! Thank you so much!! I'm sorry to keep you waiting.

Warning: Shounen Ai, 1x2! Death ;.; 

Five messages.. part four..

**

Heero heard a quiet sobbing coming from the other room., he quietly hung up the phone, turned on his heel and shot into the next room to see Duo starring down at the ground his eyes looked completely lifeless, with tears running down his cheeks. 

**_I was staring at the sky  
Just looking for a star  
To pray on, or wish on  
Or something like that_**

**_ _**

"Duo.. I'm sorry but.." Heero took a look closer. Duo wasn't paying attention. 

"Duo?" No response. Heero grabbed onto Duo's shoulders and shook him lightly. "Duo! Snap out of it!" Duo eyes looked directly into Heero's. The once bright violet eyes had turned cold and dead. "Heero! How could you?! Now I'm going to have everybody all over me! I didn't want anybody to know! I just wanted to be treated normally! Now everybody is going to be hovering over me gong: 'Duo are you okay? Do you need anything? How are you feeling?' I don't need to hear that damnit! I'm dying and now everybodys going to know! BECAUSE OF YOU HEERO!! ITS ALL YOUR FAULT!!" Duo pushed Heero away jumped up and ran out of the apartment. 

I was having a sweet fix  
Of a daydream of a boy  
Whose reality I knew  
Was a hopeless to be had

**_ _**

Duo had no idea as to where he was headed, but he needed to go, and get away from Heero now. The air on the colony was usually cool that day. Duo didn't notice this at all though. Duo didn't notice that the snow was pouring down as if it was rain and he was only in his short shorts and t-shirt. 

**_But then the dove of hope began its downward slope  
And I believed for a moment that my chances were  
Approaching to be grabbed  
But as it came down near, so did a weary tear  
I thought it was a bird, but it was just a paper bag_****__**

Duo kept running, he lost all track of time. His foot caught onto a tree branch and he tripped face first into the snow. He laid there silently, freezing cold but not being able to feel it because of the numbness that was all over his body. He hurt, everything hurt, his heart hurt. All he ever wanted was Heero. He didn't want to die, he wanted to live with Heero happily ever after. He didn't want to die, he wanted to live. A muffled laugh came from the snow that he was laying in. He sat up and looked around, his house was about a mile away. Duo sneezed. And looked down at his hands, the were starting to turn blue as they shook. Then suddenly, he couldn't move. He saw an angel just then, standing right before him.

Hunger hurts, and I want him so bad, oh it kills  
'Cause I know I'm a mess he don't wanna clean up  
I got to fold 'cause these hands are too shaky to hold  
Hunger hurts, but starving works, when it costs too much to love

"Baka.." The angel whispered as he pulled him close and held him. He felt himself lifted off the ground. Even if he was so cold this being made him warm inside and out, Duo closed his eyes and everything went black. 

***

As soon as Duo closed his eyes Heero began to panic. 

"Duo! Duo! Duo WAKE UP!" He shook Duo's shoulders hoping to get some response from him. There was none. 

24 hours later at the Hospital.

"Heero, go home and get some sleep, if anything happens I'll be sure to call you no matter what okay?" Heero looked up at Quatre. 

"Aa.. Quatre..I'll go in and see him before I go though…" Heero turned to Duo's room in ICU and walked in quietly.Quatre looked to Trowa not saying anything until he was sure that Heero was out of hearing range. 

"Kami-sama.. Trowa how could this happen so fast?! I mean, a few days ago, I just just on the phone with Duo and he sounded just fine to me!" Quatre hung his head down as tears began to fall down his cheeks. 


	5. Screaming Sleep

Unknown;Five Messages Part 5

Author: Xaioyu ^.~

09-27-01

Warnings: Yaoi finally e.e;; 1x2 powa! Sorry about the long wait, I've been grounded for a while so I haven't had the time to sneak on until now. I don't prefer to sneak but hey, I have mad shounen Ai fans after me…. So…. I'll make an exception. e.e;; No hurt Tempy…

**

Three hours. It had been three hours since they last heard Duo's condition. The other four boys were sitting in the waiting room when Hilde walked in quietly with tears running down her cheeks. Heero raised an eyebrow in her direction. "Hilde, what are you doing here?"  Heero spotted a clipboard and a pile of papers to go with them. "I'm on Duo's emergency back up, somebody has to fill out the papers, and I'm purely insulted that none of you would contact me at a time like this." All four boys looked over at her in shock save Trowa. "We all thought you knew about Duo's condition and wouldn't tell us!" Quatre gaped as he held back the tears that threatened his eyes. Hilde opened her mouth to speak but a doctor came in and silence fell over the room.

"Mr. Maxwell will be fine." Everyone left themselves relax a bit at that statement. "But, he has a very serious disease that I'm guessing none of you know about." They were hanging onto the doctor's every word. "I'm afraid he needs a kidney transplant."  Everybody in the room heard a slight gasp comming from Heero. Heero's expression changed from terrified to determined. "....I think I speak for everybody when I ask you to check me to see if I could be a possible donor.." Heero was right when he said that, and they all scheduled themselves one by one to be checked out.

**Duo's hospital room***

         Heero sad in the chair by Duo holding his limp hand. Duo was hooked up to all sorts of monitors and such. "Duo please live through this for me.." Heero stated in his *sexy*(1) monotone before slipping into slumber.

         Duo opened his eyes and found himself on a very tall cliff, the sunset was taking place as brilliant purples and pinks were painted into the sky. "Duo..." Duo felt a cool brush of air on his neck. His hair was out of it's usuall braid and hung about his shoulders and back, falling down like diamond strans from his head. "Duo.. must I ask thee to turn and face me...?" Duo shrugged. "No, that isn't needed Shini-" Duo, with his legs folder Indian style turned on his butt to face his good friend, more then his good friend, his long deceased mother. Duo's mouth dropped open in shock. "Ma-m-mama?" Her short auburn colored hair flew about in the wind as her sharp lavender light eyes looked into his soft cobalt blue ones. "Duo...or shall I say...Michael?" Duo, with tears filling in his eyes. "I knew I had a name before Duo... mama!" Duo sprung forward hugging his mother around her waist. "Mama I was only five when you died! I couldn't even remember my own name, how can I remember you though mama? Does this mean I'm dead too mama? Where's papa, Kitty, Father Maxwell and Sister Helen Mama?! What's going on? What's happening with my friends, is Heero okay? Mama, oh god I love you Mama! I'm sorry I couldn't save you, papa, Kitty and our cat Trinity from those assholes! Mama-" The tears didn't stop flowing out of Duo's eyes when his mother put two fingers to his lips and brushed some of his hair out of his face. "Still as talkative as ever I see.. there's always been an endless talking mouth on you."  Duo burried his face into her should still crying. "Duo, sit up and look around you." As much as it hurt leaving her warm embrace that made him feel like nothing could ever hurt him, he did as his mother said and sat up and was shocked yet again. "Papa!"  His father smiled at him his long strawberry brown pulled back into the low pony tail Duo could barely remember. His colbalt blue eyes averted down by his side to where Kitty was. "..Aniki.." She muttered softly she was still two and their cat Trinity was by her side as always. 

         From behind, two hands touched his shoulders, he looked up to see Father Maxwell and Sister Helen smiling down at him. "Duo, you've become a fine young man and you're still not smelly at all." Duo had no control over the tears that were pouring out of his eyes. "..Yea, Heero says I smell like vanilla lilies..." 

"..Michael.. welcome home.. we've all missed you greatly." His father said from behind him. A realisation hit Duo hard. He was dead. Gone. Already in the after life. He was in Heaven. He had made it to Heaven. "I'm home..?" It looked as if Duo had a hard time swallowing this, nobody could hurt him in heaven, nobody could take anybody he loved away from him in heaven, paradise, and he was finally home. A booming voice yelled from above. 

"Duuuuuoooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!! Wake up! PLEASE DUO!"  Duo looked up at the sky. "Who's calling me?" He asked blinking. His mother put her hand on his shoulder and looked into his eyes. "The one you call 'Heero.' You aren't dead yet Duo, you're dying.. and it turns out... this wasn't supposed to be your time to die... so now... you have to make a choice, between the ones who care about you know, or staying here in heaven with us..."

"I really hafta make that kind of desicion?"

"Yes, and you have to mast it fast otherwise, you'll be put into limbo... please Duo hurry and make a choice."

"Mama, this isn't fair." He laid his head in her lap. "Why is this happening to me?" _I thought I was finally happy, now I hafta make such a choice like this, what the hell kind of evil cruel joke is this? _

         Heero's voice came booming again. "Duuuoooooo!! I won't forgive you if you leave me! I'll never forgive you!! YOU SAID WE ARE BEST FRIENDS AND YOU'D NEVER LEAVE ME!! YOU PROMISED! DUO DON'T LIE TO ME NOW! YOU SAID YOU NEVER LIED!" Duo stood up and looked at the sky then looked around him. "Can I ever come back to you all Sister Helen?" Duo asked her pleadingly, with tears at the brim of his eyes. "That is the silliest question I've ever heard out of you before Duo, yes, but I'm warning you, be good, because you shall judged a second time before you can re-enter Heaven." The suddenly, the air stilled and they were all gone, as if they have never even been there in the first place.

         On the outside, Heero was clutching Duo's limp hand screaming out his name and crying not caring who saw. Things were going great in surgery, they manages to find a donar, even if it wasn't one of them, it was a miracles, now that miracles was being put to waist.  Heero let out one final cry all the emotion surging out of him. "Duooooooo!!!!!!!!"

         On the cliff. "HHeerrrrrrrrrrrrooooooooo! I'm comming!" Duo reached up into the sky. "Don't let go of me Heero! Please! Keep talking to me, I need your voice to come back! Heero! I'm scared! PLEASE! I NEED YOU!!"

         On the outside, Heero cried slightly, until he felt a pulse. Surges of hope rushed threw him. "Duo? Duo? Are you in there?" The doctors at the hospital were shaking their heads in pity and one stepped between him and Duo's body. "I'm sorry for your loss Mr. Yuy but you have to leave now."

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY WAY!" Heero pushed the doctor easily aside. "Duo! Duo!" By this time, Trowa and Wufei walked in, looking grief stricken and sick. "C'mon Heero, don't do this, please, you know he's gone." Wufei spat as he held one of Heero's arms back while Trowa grabbed the other one. "Duo! Please Duo! Open your eyes!!" 

"HEERO CALM DOWN! HE'S DEAD! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT?!" Heero was being dragged out kicking and screaming, when Relena stood in front of him and said that. "Relena!" Quatre was absolutely shocked. "I never thought I'd see such a glorious day such as this, Heero we should be celebrating..." Heero then completey snapped. He pounced on Relena freeing himself of Trowa and Wufei then leaned over Duo's bedside, holding the corpse close.

"Duo, you prove her wrong, please do it for me.." Heero snuggled his face closer to Duo's he didn't care that he was "dead" it was his bestfriend. Duo's eyes fluttered open as he took a sharp beath in... Duo could see the light again.. his light.. and his best-friend and that's all that mattered to him.....

*OWARI*

~~~~~~~~~

Maybe a squeal, havent' decided yet.


End file.
